Choices And Consequences
by RevengeLovesCompany
Summary: Reid Garwin Has More Then One Addiction.He Left almost a year ago, now he's returned the question on everyones lips is why?And who is the new mysterious barmaid helping out at nicky's?Where will this lead? OC/REID/? ;D
1. Prologue And Chap 1 The Return

**Choice's And Consequences.**

**Disclaimer: **_I Own oc/s do not own the covenant, nor any songs featured in this, I Own Only My _

**Summary: **_Reid Garwin Has More Then One Left almost a year ago, now he's returned the question on everyone's lips is why? And who is the new mysterious barmaid helping out at Nicky's? Where will this lead? And Can Reid come to terms with the fact he just might have emotions for a certain Son too! OC/REID/? ;D_

**Prologue**

_I don't know what I've done_

_Or if I like what I've begun_

_But something told me to run_

_And honey you know me it's all or none_

The Moon shone in the night sky brighter then it had ever before, or at least so it seemed however ironically there seemed to be almost no stars in sight, even though the sky was clear as day, no clouds, no nothing -it was just empty, _fitting for this scene_ he thought to himself.

The wind blew, almost cautiously as he looked up at Spenser academy for what he thought would be the last time, he had always known he would be the one to leave, the one to give it all away.

There was no arguing it though, mainly because he was making this choice himself, it wasn't forced on him in fact the others wouldn't even know until they returned to there dorms and home's after there ritual night out at Nicky's, sure the way he'd said his goodbye's was cliché but so was almost everything else about him so what did it matter.

Running a hand through his hair he sighed "Goodbye My Brothers," the moon shining off his deep blue eyes and shortish blonde hair, for a moment he fiddled with his bottom lip, a habit he had picked up years ago when he first discovered girls;_ he had approached a girl who had been older then him by about a year, he was so nervous that he fiddled with his bottom lip which caused the girl to smile and fall for him almost instantly, she thought it was the cutest thing ever -of course he instantly turned on the charms once he knew she liked him smirking his charming and now infamous smile at her she had fallen for him within an hour. _Since then picking up girls had always been easy for Reid after all who could resist the gorgeous and charming Reid Garwin.

Shrugging away the memory he stepped forward onto the grass and began striding across it and had reached the parking area for pupils of Spenser academy who lived here, looking around he found it. It was fast, small and would be cheap to fill up. Perfect.

It was a Lexus IS F and soon it would be his, walking over he calmly his eyes flashed Black and the car unlocked, opening its doors he climbed in and started the engine, he let his eyes flash Black once more and the license plate changed and the car turned black, there no one would known this car was stolen now, he smirked.

Pulling away from Spenser academy and from his life in Ipswich.

**Chapter One- The Return.**

Caleb shifted uncomfortably on his feet, the night air was tense, strong winds blew and the dark clouds hovering around the Blood-Soaked Moon gave him a bad feeling about the evening.

_Blood on the moon a symbol of bad luck or bad things to come._

A revelation Caleb did not take positively or lightly, something was coming whether it was good or bad was yet to be decided but, the signs deemed it _Bad._

Caleb looked up at the academy with a soft smile curving the edge of his lips, Spenser Academy- popular among the rich inhabitants of Ipswich and it surrounding town for the fact that it was a reputable school _AND _college.

Looking and walking away with a soft smile still on his lips, he turned his focus to the Hummer in front of his eyes inside were four familiar and welcomed faces: Sara; possibly the love of his life- a soul mate if you like, Kate; Pogues current and longest lasting girlfriend and soon to be fiancé if Pogue intended to truly do as he had last told Caleb he would, Pogue and Of course Tyler; two of the three boys he grew up with, he considered them all family.

There was a slight pang of guilt and hurt when the memory of the fourth boy came to mind, the fourth boy who was no longer with them _Reid Garwin._

Like the other two of the four sons of Ipswich, Caleb had returned home _that _night to discover a letter delivered to him via his Alcoholic mother from his dear friend. The Haunting words of that letter flood back to him.

_Caleb_

_Goodbye, I am removing myself from the equation__._

_Your friend, Fellow Son and Brother,_

_Reid Garwin._

When Caleb first read the letter it did not sink in what the true meaning behind it was, or what this meant for the sons. He first thought it was a prank Reid had pulled but as he soon found out from the rest of his 'family' Reid had indeed gone, packed up and left. Somehow he couldn't help but feel a little responsible for this but he new there was nothing he could do now to take back him past actions towards the younger brother he had feared deeply for about his _Addiction._

That word itself made Caleb shudder it also brought him back to the real world where he could hear and see Tyler calling him "Everything alright?" the youngest of the group asked his dark eyes watching Caleb intensely, he gave him a brief and soft smile "Yeah, Just peachy" he chuckled moving round to the front passenger seat and sliding in "Nicky's" he said pushing thoughts of the second oldest boy aside and grinning.

* * *

Pulling up to the Bar he couldn't help but grin as memories of this place flooded back to him, it'd only been a years since he was last here but it felt like it had been forever. Chuckling to himself, his infamous smirk creep'd up on his lips as he pushed open the door to Nicky's and head for the pool table and sure as the sun rises and sets there he was _Aaron Abbot._

"Well hey fellas, I bet you're just as bad as you were at the game a year ago" He smirked, lifting a hand to his face, moving a stray bit of blonde hair out of the way of his deep blue eyes.

Aaron and his boys stared for a moment and then his lips twisted into a smile mate of hatred and ago "Oh really Garwin," he replied, his voice laced with its usual rivalling tone "well I guess I'll just have to take you up on that bet and shame you then" he snarled, racking up the pool balls.

Reid smirked walking over to the wall and taking a cue, pre-pairing it ready to kick his ass, he watched as Aaron broke and the game began, sure as Reid Garwin made Aaron Abbot look like a fool, he won.

Of course this was expected after all he was a mastermind at this game and he could use if he needed help out of a sticky situation, this led to a small smirk on his face.

_The Power, an addiction that is your Life._

Of course having beaten Aaron for like the millionth time in his life Aaron turned on him in a low growling tone "I am not paying you," and with that his pushed Reid hard in the chest throwing him back a few steps, Reid chuckled looking away, then turning his head back fast to face Aaron a cross between a smirk and snarl on his lips he pushed him back just as forceful maybe more, as he did a glass fell from the pool table and smashed on the floor, catching attention of Nicky.

"Oi," His gruff voice rumbled.

Then something unusual about this scene happened a female voice interrupted at the same time as Nicky's "Oi, There'll be no fighting in here or I'll kick you _BOTH _out!" Reid paused to look up to the source.

She was _Hot,_ no doubt about it and he would get on that, he smirked but not tonight no he had his eyes on a different girl brown hair, blue eyes, short, slender, hot, she was wearing a sort skirt and top.

With the interest taken from the fight he left Aaron shoving the cue against his chest and heading over to the girl, she sat a table with her friends he giggled as Reid approached. They were obviously excited and each hoping he was coming to talk to them, as he reached the table he turned his attention to the brunette, Placing a hand on the table near hers and the other hand on the back of her chair he leaned down close to her face, giving her his charming infamous smirk "Dance?" it was a question definitely, but it came more as an order, the girl smile flustered a little that he had asked her and nodded taking his hand as the song In My Head by Jason Derulo began to play, he chuckled at the thought that they had updated the music here a little.

Taking the girls hand he led her to the dance floor, swirling her around so her back was against his chest and slipping his hands down her sides barely touching her, causing her to shiver with a faint pleasure, resting them on her hips he pulled her back so there hips were touching. Then he began to move to the beat with her, one of his hands slid across her stomach giving the girl tingling sensations.

Just then a familiar sound from the hummer engine drifting in from the outside, but Reid being so soaked up in the dance, didn't noticed it.

**Please Read and Review, Tell me if you think its any good if so I'll Carry On, if not though I'd still like feedback telling me how I can improve :D**

**Please enjoy :D**

_**~RevengeLovesCompany**_


	2. Chapter 2 Reunited

**Choice's And Consequences.**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the covenant or its characters and ideas, nor any songs featured in this, I own only my OC/s and plot_

**Summary:** _Reid Garwin has more then one addiction. He left almost a year ago, now he's returned the question on every ones lips is why? And who is the new mysterious barmaid helping out at nicky's? Where will this lead? And Can Reid come to terms with the fact he just might have emotions for a certain Son too! OC/REID/? ;D_

_P.s I do intend to write from all the views of the brothers at some point through the story but for this now I'm sticking with just Caleb and Reid _

**Chapter 2- Reunited.**

Reid's' Hands were wandering all over the girl's lower stomach, and hips slowly working there way up underneath her shirt, bringing his lips down to her ear "Your quite talented with your hips," he murmured softly almost as a whisper.

Moving her hair towards the left of neck then leaning down and kissing her with a soft lingering kiss, causing the girl to blush a little, even more so when he brought his lips back to her ear again "Feel like showing me what other talents your hips hide," the girl shivered delightfully in response, she really did want him she didn't care that she had just met him.

As the girl turned around her eyes were met by the strong blue of his, his face holding the most gorgeous smile, well smirk, she had ever seen all she could do was nod her head for yes but as he lent down towards her face a familiar voice distracted him.

"Reid...?"

* * *

The hummer pulled to a stop, parking next to a beautiful black Lexus IS F, he couldn't help but admire the car as the engine to Tyler's Hummer died down.

"Come on Caleb, lets go have some fun" Sara grinned at him as she pushed open her door, along with the others. They all piled out of the car, Caleb took a moment, once out of the car, to inspect the Lexus IS F admiring it, and then he noticed a familiar stone hanging in the window, a tiger's eye crystal.

Strange.

Pushing aside the feeling he got from the tigers eye, Caleb turned back around and joined the others who were opening the door into Nicky's "Hey wait up!" he called jogging over catching up to them finally they were all chuckling at him.

"Nice Car right," Pogue chuckled, Caleb just grinned in agreement.

"Shut up and go in or we'll freeze," He chuckled after a few moments, even though it wasn't cold.

They all rolled there eyes but obeyed the semi command of the eldest brother walking into the bar Caleb felt anxious and a little paranoid as they sat at there usual seat, something was wrong.

Scanning the bar Caleb picked out the things that were making him feel uneasy, firstly Aaron Abbot, he was glaring in the direction of the dance floor with a look he had only ever seen him give to Reid after they would have a run in, usually over Aaron losing a bet to do with pool, or some girl. Second sign, Nicky, he looked on edge, as he use to when Aaron and Reid would almost fight, Thirdly the New barmaid who had started work here was focused on someone or something in the middle of the dance floor, looking a little flustered.

This of course drew his attention to the centre of the floor, it wasn't really a dance floor, and it was just the area most flocked to, to dance when a song came on. His eyes widened with shock as he saw a familiar shade of blond hair, strong muscular build, tall and he was with a girl, Very close to her.

The profile fit, almost a little to perfectly, before he could stop himself Caleb stood up and began approaching the man ignoring the words of the others calling him. They didn't know every inch of Reid like he did; they probably couldn't tell it was him.

Or at least that's what Caleb thought until he heard a shocked voice behind him "Reid...?"

The Blond Haired boy turned as he heard the familiar voice, this caused the girl to stutter a Little in her step, unsure of what had caused the sudden change in mood between her and the blond "Tyler," Reid smirked his charming infamous smirk at the boy who had turned into a man and was now standing in front of him, next to a nervous looking Caleb "Caleb," he greeted softly.

* * *

"Well, where's my welcome hug?" Reid chuckled slyly.

"Right here!" Exclaimed Pogue, now, joining the other two sons. Bringing his fist fast up towards Reid's face. Reid chuckled as Pogues' fist collided with his face, he brought his hand up to his mouth rubbing the spot where his fist had made contact with his lip, and a drop of blood smeared across his Face, Reid looked back to Pogue.

"Cheers," he smirked sarcastically, "I see you're still as strong and hot-headed as before" Reid chuckled, his eyes staring into Pogues'.

Pogue shivered as the blonds deep blue eyes seemed to follow him, it un-nerved watched the exchange between Reid and Pogue, and something made him feel uncomfortable about it, but he didn't know what.

Reid chuckled and gave Pogue a playful wink "So guy's I got something to tell you," He smirked.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be,"

"Well dear Mr. Danvers," Reid grinned "just though you ought to know...I'm back" his grin grew wider and he chuckled as Pogues' hand shifted to punch him again but this time he dodged, unfortunately Pogues' fist connected with a certain ass-hole's face.

Aaron was taken aback when the fist connected with his face, everything went black and he stumbled to the floor, he'd passed out. Reid was even more amused by this.

"Right, that's it you guys are outta here for the night," a female voice called from the left of them, one that as familiar to Reid, he groaned and looked over at the girl sceptical that she could actually remove them by force "You were warned once already, Caleb I don't know who this is but if you don't get him outta ma bar Imma kick his ass,"

Reid lifted an eyebrow at the idea of this girl kicking his ass; he let out a soft chuckle by accident at the thought. The girl looked over at him and a fierce look took over her face and she seemed to take on a very dark presence. He shrugged and held his hand's up in defeat "Ok, ok I'll go but only because you asked so nicely," he smirked winking at the girl.

Reid walked forward pushing through Caleb and Pogue.

He walked out the doors of the bar and stood leaning against the wall waiting, he counted five seconds down on his fingers then smirked as the doors to the bar swung open, "Took your time ladies,"

Caleb glared at the blond standing so causally against the wall, right in front of him, how was this possible? Why was this possible? And more importantly why was he so angry when he first seen him yet, relieved and happy that his long lost brother had returned, at least that's how he understood it at the time.

Caleb stepped towards him menacingly, how could he just stand there so casually "Where! Why now!" he had grabbed the second youngest by the collar of his T-shirt and pulling him close roughly, he stared hard into Reid's' eyes but he showed no sign of cracking and telling him.

Reid looked down and the hand on him and his eyes flashed black, he threw energy at Caleb, throwing him back across the parking lot, Caleb landed on the hood of the Lexus IS F Pogue started to move forward towards Reid angrily but Tyler held him back, his own eyes black just to rival Pogue's strength, Pogue was glaring at Tyler then at Reid as he advanced over to the Lexus IS F, Reid lifted his hands and waves like strings ran from his fingers (Similar to what chase does in the film) and into Caleb he lifted him to look at him as he approached, then slammed him back into the hood.

Once he finally reached the car he looked down at Caleb as a ball of Caleb's surged towards him, Reid flicked his Hands and the blast hit a car over near the tree line luckily the damage done to it would not make a sound or cause a scene.

Reid lent down, hovering his face over the eldest's' and he sighed, letting his eyes flash back to there now soft blue "I don't want to fight, right now Caleb I just want to see my brothers," He paused looking down at the face below his "...that and I really can't tell you just yet"

Reid Suddenly felt a cold, strong hand grip his shoulder and turned to see Pogue, who quickly pulled him away from Caleb, looking very angry but it was clear to Reid that the brunette next to him had got some sort of message across to Pogue to keep him calm.

"So..." Reid smiled casually; looking over to the door of the bar he saw Sara and Kate, had they been there the whole time? He shook his head not really caring "hello again ladies" he grinned turning on the charms.

They both looked at him amused but couldn't help but smile, they ran over as Reid opened his arms, and hugged him "Well of course I knew you two would miss me," he winked smirking and they just playfully punched his arm.

"Reid..." Caleb spoke finally, the shock from the unusual strength Reid had finally wearing off, "...I'm sorry" and with that he held his hand out to him, Reid smirked and smacked Caleb's hand away.

"Don't be silly bro, and don't get all mushy like that," Caleb sighed rolling his eyes and threw an arm around Reid shoulder and Pogues', who had been standing nearby "Well boys we should celebrate my return but not tonight, I've got other plans," he winked at them referring to the girl now surfacing from the bar, the brunette he had been dancing with.

The sons all suddenly started laughing "Good old Reid" they chuckled. Just then Reid turned back to Tyler with a grin "by the way, I already spoke to the provost, we're rooming again" he smirked and winked.

Tyler groaned at his implications making Reid smirk more as he walked over to the girl "Ready for some fun?" she blushed looking flustered and nodded, grinning he led her to the car, winked at the boys and drove off.

* * *

Caleb sat down on the hood of Tyler's car and ran a hand through his hair frustrated "..." he was clue-less as to what to say as they all were, Sara had walked over and was rubbing his back trying to comfort him in some way when Pogue broke the silence "I think we should all head home,"

Tyler nodded his head in a agreement and unlocked the car, they all got in silently, except for Caleb he was frozen on the hood, so much running through his head it wasn't until Tyler beeped the horn that he as brought back to reality and got into the car. Sara and Kate exchanged worried looks with Pogue and Tyler.

Sighing they pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Reid...so that's his name," Kita muttered to herself, she had heard everything, she'd also caught a glimpse from the corner of her eye of something but she didn't know what.

Suddenly behind her she heard Nicky's voice "Oi I ain't paying you to stand out here doing nothing"

She rolled her eyes "You ain't paying me at all Nicky" she retorted, Kita worked for Nicky instead of paying rent as she was renting out the spare room in his bar as a home.

* * *

Black eyes leaned in towards the terrified girl, a sadistic grin spread across the terrifying face and a shrill scream was heard for a second, the next morning her body would be found on the roadside pulling into Nicky's, a clear message for the re-united boys.

**A.N: I'm using the lines to separate Povs for now as I don't like the Reid Pov Caleb Pov idea before every Pov.**

**Please review.**

**P.s I'm sorry that I spell Okay like that it's a bad habit I know.**

_**~RevengeLovesCompany**_


	3. Chapter 3 The New Girl

**Choice's And Consequences.**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the covenant or its characters and ideas, nor any songs featured in this, I own only my OC/s and plot_

**Summary:** _Reid Garwin has more then one addiction. He left almost a year ago, now he's returned the question on every ones lips is why? And who is the new mysterious barmaid helping out at Nicky's? Where will this lead? And Can Reid come to terms with the fact he just might have emotions for a certain Son too! OC/REID/? ;D_

**Chapter 3- The New Girl/The Dead Girl.**

_.Beeeeeep_.

Kita groaned bringing her hand up to the alarm clock that rested on the small table beside her bed, slamming it a few times until the beeping stopped, groaning again she pulled herself up off the bed stretching and yawning as she stood.

She hated it but it was part of the deal, Spenser Academy.

She had to attend, it was move to Ipswich a live with her uncle Nicky or move to London and live with her ancient ass grandmother who had rules up to her neck, enough said right.

Kita was out of high school and attending the Academy's college programme, but for some reason they still had to wear a uniform.

Trudging out of her bed, to the bathroom she splashed her face with water and combed back her hair, All in all it took her twenty minutes to get ready, heading out of the bar she looked down at her uniform, she felt her alterations were...appropriate. She made her way out to her bike, speeding off out to the school.

It was bright, very bright Reid noticed as he walked towards the college building he looked over at Tyler and chuckled "You won't believe how long it's been since I got up this early,"

Tyler just stared at Reid with a look of disbelief "Actually I reckon I could wager how long it's been," he spoke a little spitefully at him.

Reid was taken aback "Still mad at me, eh baby boy," he chuckled scratching the back of his head.

Reid knew that he would have a lot to answer for; he knew he couldn't just walk back into everyone's lives as easily as he had walked back into Spenser academy, although he had hoped that for once it could be just that easy, wishful fucking thinking.

Tyler's face twisted in anger "Mad! Mad! You Think I'm Mad!" Reid couldn't help but blink twice, since when Tyler ever got to be so scary, first Pogue obeyed and now he found himself reluctant to argue back with the youngest son "I'm fucking fuming!" he yelled his voice getting louder and louder "You left Reid! You left and didn't look back; you didn't even care about who you were leaving behind!"

Reid could see the tears forming in the corner of Tyler's eyes, that's right Reid, your cold, heartless and you care for no one, remember that... the voice inside his head hissed at him "Yes I did," Reid replied daring to face baby boy's anger "and now I'm back"

Tyler just looked confused at how he was supposed to respond to that "You think because you came back everything will be ok? Especially since you haven't told us why you back and why you left to begin with?" he managed after a few minutes.

Reid looked to Tyler, he knew the boy expected to get answer's from this outburst of his but he would not "I told you, I can't tell you why," and with that Reid turned back around and strode ahead from Tyler putting an end to the conversation for good, as he filed into the classroom he sat next to Tyler like he did before, the professor looked at Reid then turned an addressed the class.

"Today class we have an ...old student returning, Mr. Garwin," the class began whispering in excitement to themselves all looking around for the returning boy, of course they were all excited about his return, he was after all the gorgeous Reid Garwin.

Ok yes he did think a lot of himself but well could you blame him.

The professor had started ranting on for about ten minutes when the door burst open and there she stood. She was tall with pale skin, she had a fair size breasts, a nice shaped ass, her eyes were more lilac then blue but held hints of blue, she had long straight black hair, and she worn the uniform perfectly, her skirt was shorter then it should have been her shirt was loosely buttoned and her tie hung low, the blazer arms were rolled up.

The professor did not look happy "Just take your seat miss...?"

"Kita, Kita Milinsy, I'm new,"

"Obviously, Miss. Milinsy" the professor muttered noting her clothes, he sighed "sit next to Mr. Garwin, may as well put the two newuns together" he grumbled as he pointed up to where Reid and Tyler were.

Kita looked up when she heard the professor say his name, Garwin...that handsome guy from the bar, okay he was a little more then handsome but still, she walked over maybe this year won't be so bad she thought to herself sitting next to the smirking Reid.

"Hello gorgeous," he smirked looking at her, clearly giving her a once over

"My Names Kita, Not gorgeous kid" she replied, trying not to show her interest in him, her reply merely earned a chuckle from him. That was all that was said that lesson.

As the bell rang for lunch Reid stood up and tapped Kita on the shoulder "Hey fancy eating with us," he smiled, he infamous smirk at her and could see her shiver a little at the sight of it.

However she was taking her time answering "I-um yea okay I guess, but whose us?" she asked.

Reid chuckled and pointed over to Caleb and the others "I'll introduce you come on," he grinned, walking away towards the others "Hey guys this is Kita, she's gonna eat with us," he grinned.

The others didn't look happy except for Kate and Sara, who grinned and held out their hands shaking hers "I'm Kate and this is..."

"Sara" she grinned "That's Caleb, my boyfriend and Tyler, Reid's boyfriend" she joked, but Kita raised an eyebrow

"She's joking" Reid chuckled as Tyler defended himself.

"And this rude one is Pogue, my boyfriend" Kate chuckled.

"Nice to meet you" Kita grinned.

**I found writing the chapter so tedious and really didn't want to but I needed to introduce them so sorry if it's boring :/**

**Please Review :D**

_**~RevengeLovesCompany**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Dead Girl

**Choice's And Consequences.**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the covenant or its characters and ideas, nor any songs featured in this, I own only my OC/s and plot_

**Summary:** _Reid Garwin has more then one addiction. He left almost a year ago, now he's returned the question on every ones lips is why? And who is the new mysterious barmaid helping out at nicky's? Where will this lead? And Can Reid come to terms with the fact he just might have emotions for a certain Son too! OC/REID/? ;D_

**A.N:**_ Since I accidently forgot to add in the information about the dead girl in the last chapter I figure I should do it now. Although I'm not sure why I'm still writing this it's terrible and I'm sorry for those whom I have forced to read it with false implications that its good ._

_On another note...Review Please :D_

**Chapter 4 The Dead Girl.**

Kita followed quietly, almost hiding, behind Reid as the group headed towards the on-campus dining area "So what's brings you here?" The pretty blonde standing next to the oldest boy of the group asked.

"Uh just stuff, school, ya know," Kita wasn't really to comfortable talking about the Reason she had been sent here, sure moving to London or here wouldn't raise question but there were other things, other reasons.

Kita was in her own world and barely noticed the strong ocean blue eyes on her, measuring, assessing, and trying to figure her out.

"Okay, well want to give us the details then about yourself?" the blonde who she vaguely remembered was name Sara asked again, breaking Kita from her world, just missing Reid looking away from her.

"Details?" was the only reply she could manage, looking down the long hallway she regretted agreeing to this lunch idea, surely the dining area was close, this long white hall was beginning to feel like a mental patients worst nightmare.

"Yea details, about you, age, parents, relationships that sort of thing," she smiled her blonde hair swishing as she walked, the boy next to her...she tried to recall his name...Caleb was it? Anyway he was staring down at Sara with such loving eyes, jealousy pinged in Kita, and she wanted someone to look at her like that.

"Oh um, I'm 20," she paused realising she put her foot in her mouth, she should have been 18 going on 19 but her unfortunate past prevented that, quickly moving on, "I don't have money but my family does, and I don't believe in relationships, I'm studyin-" Sara mouth hung open in shock along with the mocha skinned girl who she recall was named Kate.

"You don't believe in relationships?" Sara exclaimed.

Kate followed with "Why not? What's wrong with them?"

Kita took a step back "I just-" she cut herself off and just looked to the ground, all of them were staring at her with curious wide eyes "It doesn't matter, just forget I mentioned it"

"Uh no...That's serious words girl, you need some girl time so we can help you!"

"I-" luckily she was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone. It was Nicky..._what's he want at this time of day?_ Opening the phone she accepted the call "Yea-Nicky calm down!" she said, taken by surprise as Nicky's agitated voice filled the phone.

"Now tell me what's happened," she asked having managed to calm down Nicky. He explained that he had been on his way to the bar this morning when he discovered a dead body, extremely close to where the bar turn off was. After having calmed down he called the police and now they needed to speak to both of them.

"OK Nicky I'll leave right now," she ended the call and looked up at the curious faces staring at her "um I gotta run" she muttered turning on her heels, practically running down the hallway towards the exit.

Reid looked at Caleb, "Go, it could be something we need to know," Reid turned to walk after her, "Reid...try to be subtle about it" Caleb warned.

A smirk formed on Reid's face "Oh trust me Caleb, I know how to be subtle," the words rolled off his tongue hinting at something but he knew they wouldn't understand what.

The rest just looked at Reid and Caleb confused, they didn't realise that they needed to know everything that happens...even after Chase? Reid couldn't understand them, weren't they afraid it could happen again, that Chase wasn't dead?

Finally catching up Reid grabbed her wrist pulling Kita to a stop.

Feeling hands around her wrist, Kita jerked to a halt. Automatically assuming the worst she quickly manoeuvred herself so that Reid arm was twisted behind his own back whilst still gripped to her wrist.

"Reid!" she exclaimed letting his arm go and wriggling her wrist from his grip, "What are you doing?" she asked suspicious now.

"Ow," was all he muttered rubbing his wrist in shock, after about a minute or two Reid eyes locked onto hers, a little admirably, she was strong. "Well I came to offer you a lift to where ever you're going!" the way he said this still implied the offer.

Kita just stared at him amazed "Uh...I have my own ride..." her eyes flickered towards the open doors of the academy and landed on a pretty nice bike.

"Oh," Reid paused for a moment looking thoughtful, "Well, still I'd like to give you a ride" he smiled his dazzling smile "I want to spend lunch with you, beside's I left something at Nicky's yesterday I was hoping it might still be there"

Kita looked at him suspiciously now, she hadn't told him she was going to Nicky's, But then again that had been the only place he'd seen her and she had been talking to Nicky on the phone, so for him to come to that conclusion, she guessed was normal.

"Because you're so insistent on coming with me, I guess I'll just have to accept," she paused then cocked her head the side and put a 'you have no choice in the matter' look on her face "But you have to give me a ride back as well, so you have to stick around while I talk to the police" she pointed out, if he continued to insist on taking her after hearing this, she would gladly accept.

"Sure thing," he grinned and started walking towards the parking area, amazed Kita followed behind quietly until they reached his car.

"Wow... nice ride," she commented as he unlocked the car, he just smirked and slid into the drivers seat, Kita also opened the door on her side and slid in, the interior was just as nice as the outside. It had matching black leather and a stylish interior design.

As he turned the car on, a song blasted out from what she assumed was a built in cd system. It only took her a moment to recognise the song, in doing so she looked at him with an expression of surprise "You like Reid?" she sounded almost sceptical.

Reid chuckled at the girl beside, was that not a stupid question to ask when his car had just blasted out the song _Forever_ by Red, "um, yeah I do have a problem with that?"

Kita shrugged her shoulders and turned her head to look out the window, "No, I just pegged you for someone who listened to..._crap_ music,"

"Well I don't!" Reid snapped, _fucking judging bitch! _With that he turned the key in the ignition, put his foot down and sped out of the parking lot a heck of a lot faster then he should have.

"Jesus Christ! Are trying to fucking kill us!" Kita hissed, glaring at Reid again now. _What a fucking prick._

"Yes, I was hoping it would shut you up," Reid retorted in a sarcastic tone. The rest of the ride was silent, both brooding and mad at the other. Reid only slowed down when they neared Nicky's "What the fuck..." he muttered as he noticed the police had sectioned it off.

"Oh yeah, some girl got killed last night," Kita said casually like she dealt with this all the time, eventually Reid stopped and let her out of the car as the police had forced him to stop.

Rolling down the window Reid called out to Kita, before parking on the roadside, "I'll wait here for you, be careful" he muttered, and Kita almost thought she heard a real hint of concern and worry in his tone of voice.

Kita nodded to Reid and turned back walking towards the police. She was with them for about an hour giving a statement; they had even had her take a look at the body to see if she recognised it. They scrutinized her for not seeing the body earlier that morning. Then later when she mention that Reid had been there that night as well, along with most of the other students of Spenser academy of which she so aptly gave a list of regulars, they then went and put Reid through the same.

"Who would have done something like this," The female officer, named sally asked rhetorically to her workmate on the left to her.

"I don't know but they had to have been pretty fucking sick..." he mused, staring at the mutilated body of the girl in front of them.

Maria Gate: 19 years old. Long blond hair, blue eyes. A good body build, very skinny but not too much. Previously a virgin despite having a boyfriend of 22 for three years. Attended Spenser College. Killed brutally around the time of 1-3AM the previous night/morning. Having sustained brutal mutilations to her face and body. Raped before murdered.

Maria Gate: A bubbly, innocent, Friendly girl who saw the best in everyone. A girl of just 19 who had love and happiness in her life. A life stolen from her around twelve hours ago when she exited a bar, having spent a night out with the girls. A life which had held so much promise. Taken from her by a sadistic murder and rapist.

Motive: Unknown.

**Reviews would be lovely, but no pressure ;D**

_**~RevengeLovesCompany.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Who Is Maria Gate?

**Choice's And Consequences.**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the covenant or its characters and ideas, nor any songs featured in this, I own only my OC/s and plot_

**Summary:** _Reid Garwin has more then one addiction. He left almost a year ago, now he's returned the question on every ones lips is why? And who is the new mysterious barmaid helping out at Nicky's? Where will this lead? And Can Reid come to terms with the fact he just might have emotions for a certain Son too! OC/REID/? ;D_

**A.N:**_ Tyler's viewpoint!_

**Chapter 5 Who Is Maria Gate?**

Tyler sat uneasily at the table using his fork to push around the food on his plate, "What's taking so long?" he groaned agitatedly to himself. Tyler had only just gotten his best friend back and every time he went out of the room for longer then ten minutes he was afraid that Reid had abandoned him again.

Pogue had been watching Tyler from across the table, he must have noticed Tyler's uneasiness because the next thing Tyler knew Pogue had shifted next to him and was speaking "You alright baby boy, what's making you pull that face?"

Tyler looked up at him "I'm great, I was just wondering what's going down at Nicky's" he lied, shifting in his seat a little uncomfortable. Pogue seemed to be staring him down, it as extremely uncomfortable, so Tyler naturally sighed with relief when his dark brown eyes looked away towards Kate.

"Ok then baby boy, no worries Reid will be back soon enough to tell us," he smiled, patted his back and moved back to Kate. Tyler just scoffed; he wouldn't tell any of them about he fears about Reid.

When the hour passed and Reid still wasn't back Tyler began getting uncomfortable and irritated, he needed to get out of the dining hall that was so stuffy and closed in now. Standing he ignored Caleb's and Pogues' yells asking when he was going.

Darting out of the school Tyler made his way over to a bench, the bench was situated under a tree; the sun was burning down hard even though clouds drenched the sky turning it grey but still the sun bore down.

"...did you hear..."

"...yea they foun..."

"...up at..."

"...that new girl an..."

Tyler tiled his head to try and listening in to the group of friends sitting on the grass near him, what were they talking about? He couldn't quite make out there conversation.

"...yeah apparent..."

"...it was...sally's..."

"...Maria Gate..."

"Maria Gate," he murmured quietly to himself, so something had happened, he assumed something bad from the way the group was talking. Standing up he dusted off his trouser leg, about to approach the group something else caught his eye.

She was a blond haired girl with blue eyes, her hair was short style and sort of spiky but not quite as it was just too long. Her fringe covered most of her left eye and a little of the right. She wore a short plaid skirt with a fitted shirt, tie and cardigan. It was the school uniform. _Funny I don't remember ever seeing her, she must be a freshman,_ he thought to himself.

But none of this was what had caught his eye. No. The girl was sitting on the steps to the entrance, huddled to the wall crying. "Hey," he smiled down at her as friendly as he could.

"Go away! What's wrong with you people!" she yelled at him, anger and tear mashing together violently "come to ask more questions have you! Come for more gossip!"

Tyler was taken aback by this outburst, at first he thought it would be best to turn and leave her but when she broke down in tear even more, hiding her face in the palms of her hands, he just couldn't leave her.

Moving his book bag Tyler sat himself don next to the crying girl, "Actually I came over because I saw you crying, I wanted to see what was wrong. I don't do gossip," he simply stated, "Gossip is never fact," he was vaguely aware of how cold he sounded.

"Oh so you came over to get the facts," the girl spat turning her face to him, a snarl on her lips "well you may as well fuck off because I'm not telling you!" she was screeching now.

Tyler frowned at the girl, "Look here now, I would never do that!" he could feel his blood boiling, angry at how judging and assuming this girl was "I merely came over because you were crying and I wanted to see if I could help you!" he voice was definitely louder.

Blue eyes stared at him surprised, unsure and sad. There was a silence that, surprisingly, wasn't awkward. The girl continued to cry for a while; Tyler had brought his hand to her back and began rubbing it in a circular motion. "I'm sorry it's just," the girl paused obviously struggling to speak, "I just found out-"

The tears were streaming again but now the girl buried her head in Tyler's shirt against his chest, tears soaking through to his skin, feeling the need to help her he brought his other arm to the girl and hugged her tightly. He hated to see people upset. "It's ok you don't have to tell me," he muttered softly to the top of her head.

The girl in her confusion just muttered out "its Maria, It's all about Maria," she cried more. _Maria? Maria? Why does that name ring a bell? She's in one of my classes isn't she? _

"What about Maria?" he asked in a comforting voice, still rubbing circles into the girl's back whilst hugging her.

"She's dead," Tyler's blood froze as realisation struck him, sure he knew now that Kita had been called off to Nicky's because this Maria girl had most likely been found there, sure the police would question her and consequently discover Reid had been there so that would explain why they were taking so long.

But that wasn't the realisation that struck him, yes he acknowledged that but what struck him was that here he was comforting a girl crying about someone close to here dying, and he knew neither of them. Not to mention he was seriously inexperienced for this.

The bell to let you know that classes where starting again rang, the girl made no hints of moving, neither did Tyler. The group who he had been listening into past him and the girl, there eyes locked to the ground ignoring the scene before them.

"My name is Sally, Sally Gate," the girl managed between sniffles after ten minutes.

"Tyler Simms," He replied, shifted a little so he could see Sally's face, he puts on a small warm smile, not pitying, not sorrowful but warm and friendly. For the first time since seeing the girl, her lips twitch threatening to smile. "Shall we ignore class, I'm sure you'd rather be anywhere but in lessons right now,"

Sally nodded, looking up at Tyler she only just began to notice his soft eyes, warming smile and inviting lips but she would not acknowledge these now because although she wanted to, every time she tried thoughts of her sister flooded her mind, tugging sorrow at her heart "You assume right," she paused "I'll just go to my dorm,"

Although she had clearly been talking to herself, Tyler nodded his head, standing up and pulling her with him "Come on then, I'll take you back," he smiled softened and Sally couldn't refuse.

They walked silently across the campus and through the dorm halls and living area for about fifteen minutes before reaching Sally's dorm, room 301, Tyler scoffed _so that's why she looked so familiar_.

Sally looked up at Tyler confused when he had scoffed, "What?" she asked in a tone of clear confusion.

"Hmmm?" Tyler looked down at her then realised what she was asking, "Oh it's nothing, just I had been wondering why you looked so familiar" he chuckled a little quietly, he was embarrassed and did a nervous habit of his, scratching the back of his head hoping the girl wouldn't press the matter.

"Oh? And?"

"Well it's just I live right down there in 315, I can't believe I didn't figure it out," he chuckled nervously. Sally just nodded and turned back to the door, unlocking it. _She's clearly not interested _the voice in his head murmured _shut up!_ He retorted smothering the traitorous mind.

Sally had been halfway through the door when Tyler noticed her turn around to look at him "Thanks for bringing me back," she paused and her cheeks went a little pink "and thanks for trying to cheer me up, even after I yelled at you"

"That's ok," Tyler smiled at her warmly again, he was about to turn to leave when he thought twice, "You know if you ever need to talk to someone, or just yell..." he shuffled nervously and looked down at the ground "...well you know where I am,"

With that Tyler walked away and Sally closed the door, retreating to the comfort of her bed whilst Tyler head back to class. He knew that when he enter the classroom he would be stared at and most likely face a yelling from the professor, so Tyler was hesitant to open the doors but he had to so he did.

All eyes turned to Tyler and he just ignored them, he was used to being stared at. It happened a lot when you were one of the sons of Ipswich and Tyler had gotten used to it. Whether it was the money or the legend about the sons of Ipswich and there bloodline that made people stare Tyler didn't know and to be honest he didn't care.

The professor approached Tyler glaring "You're late Mr. Simms," he voice held a tone of anger and disappointment, Tyler was one of the best students at the school but he habits and some of his friends he had chosen were not quite so well looked upon.

"I'm sorry sir there was an issues," he paused, Sally clearly didn't want people knowing about this and spreading it as gossip so he lent in to the professor ear and whispered the rest "I was comforting Sally Gate, her friend Maria was found dead this morning," the professor looked at him sceptically for a moment then decided that Tyler was telling the truth.

"Ok, that is an acceptable excuse," he paused and looked at Tyler "Just go to your seat," Tyler nodded thankful and walked up to his seat, he could feel Caleb and Pogues' eyes burning into him as he did but ignored them.

The next hour was spent covering the topic of which books they would be expected to read this year and in general what they would be expected to do. After possible the longest hour of his life Tyler stood up to leave with the rest of the class. Exiting the room he quickly felt hands on his shoulders pulling him aside. He was cornered by Pogue and Caleb.

"Where were you man?" Pogue questioned, an eyebrow furrowed in a demanding tone.

"Looking after someone," he replied shaking free of Pogues' grip, he watched Caleb's eyebrow rise in a way that said _who? And why? _"Her name is Sally and a friend of hers has just died, I figure that's what's been keeping Reid, I think she was murdered"

Caleb and Pogue both seemed to take on an expression of worry, a girl murdered on Reid's first night back; this wouldn't look good for him "What was her name?"

"I don't know all of it; Sally only said her first name," he paused, slightly for dramatic effect slightly to catch his breath "Maria,"

That was when a third voice joined the party, "Maria, how do you know about Maria Gate?" Tyler looked up, it was Reid, Kita was still halfway down the hall talking to Kate and Sara who had side tracked her the moment they saw her.

_"Who is Maria Gate?" _both Pogue and Caleb asked confused, there gazing flickering between Reid and Tyler, who both simultaneously answered.

"A girl found dead up near Nicky's,"

**A.N: Ok so I was thinking about maybe doing the next chapter or the one after, as Maria Gate focusing on the night of her death. What do ya think?**

**Reviews would be lovely, but no pressure ;D**

**(Although they make me more likely to update faster ;3)**

_**~RevengeLovesCompany**_


	6. Chapter 6 Through The Eyes Of The Dead

**Choice's And Consequences.**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the covenant or it's characters and ideas, nor any songs featured in this, I own only my OC/s and plot_

**Summary:** _Reid Garwin has more then one addiction. He left almost a year ago, now he's returned the question on every ones lips is why? And who is the new mysterious barmaid helping out at Nicky's? Where will this lead? And Can Reid come to terms with the fact he just might have emotions for a certain Son too! OC/REID/? ;D_

**A.N:**_ Maria Gate's Viewpoint._

**Chapter 6 Through The Eyes Of The Dead.**

_Day 1 -Monday 10AM_

BangBangBang.

The loud noise was the fist of one of the motel workers rapping loudly on the door, "its 10AM," a loud yet meek voice called out in explanation, "I'm your wake up call" clearly the man at the door felt the need to explain this rude awakening.

Maria stirred, replying shortly with a loud grunt of acknowledgement "M'kaay," her face was buried in the pillows of the bed, she groaned; there was at least a fist's worth of long blond hair in her mouth. Beginning to turn over she felt the searing sunlight, as it burnt through a slight opening in the curtains, on the lids of her eyes. She groaned again.

She could hear the faint rapping of fist on another door not to far from hers, another wake up call, she assumed. Staring up at the plain white ceiling, having fully turned and opened her eyes now, reluctantly, she was observing the indentations and curves in the plastered roof. It reminded her of a home, only less lived in. She did this for about ten minutes.

Pulling her up so she was now sitting, leaning against the backboard of the bed, Maria sighed catching sight of herself in the mirror. Her long blond hair was knotted in painfully unusual ways, her pale skin looked as pale as ever and her eyes were tired and old looking. The lilac straps of her top brought out the lilac in her eyes and she smiled. This was hers, the thing that made her different from others.

Glancing away from the mirror Maria turned herself, throwing her legs off the bed. She gasped; feet met cold wooden flooring, she pulled back a moment regretting that she needed to get up. Placing her feet back down she would grin and bare it, the loose short she were wearing contrasted with the top, she noted, they were green. Slowly but surely she made her way over to the bathroom, turning the shower on she noted her fingers where thinner then usual, in fact overall she was thinner then usual.

She ignored this revelation and shrugged out of her clothes sighing with relief when the hot water hit her skin, the water fell like a raging stormed and calmed her completely. She planned her day. Washing her hair with the provided strawberry smelling shampoo and conditioner, she used the surprisingly berry scented body wash to was her body with. She chuckled_ I must smell like a fruit bowl._

Sighing contently as she turned the shower off and wrapped a whiter then white towel around her body, walking out into her room she walked towards a glass slide door. Sliding it open she stepped out onto the concrete floor of the balcony. She let the sun burn down on her wet skin, drying it pretty fast. After she was dry she stayed out there for another five minutes soaking in the scenerary.

Beautiful blue sky spread open wide, trees ran west and east for miles closing in on the narrow road between, which barely held two cars, birds could be heard and seen tweeting around, the sun made the lake, just a few tree lines away, shine in a spectacular way highlighting the ripples.

Turning back she walked back into the room, throwing the towel aside on the bed she picked and put on her denim shorts, a black sleeveless top that had been torn off at the bottom, showing her stomach off and a purple chequered shirt, she ruffled her hair out, brushing any notes out with her fingers. She put on her black converse completely clashing with her outfit making her smile.

_1pm_

Maria took the third turning into town, it was a beautiful and quaint town but she wasn't relaxed. She preferred driving on the open road, watching the tree's fly past every now and then. Groaning she came to a halt at a red light, watching the people pass by she vaguely recognised a few faces, "Hey, hey Maria," a voice yelled out to her, she looked around "I'm over here," the voice chuckled and arms waved frantically to the left of her vision.

Looking at the brunette girl she smiled "Hey Emily, look I'm heading to the dorms now but I'll chat with you later," she yelled out turning back to the light and driving off. Taking notice of the song playing on the radio she lent her arm across and turned it up, singing along.

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

She could feel her eyes watering at the memory that struck. But she kept singing, the song was important to her and she refused to turn it off no matter how much it hurt her.

She closes her eyes for a second. The biggest mistake of her life.

Everything happens in a blur, in front of her is a person seconds away from her car, she doesn't have time to stop. Her foot hits the brake; she turns to the right, right to the tree line. She feels the impact as the car smashes into the tree.

"Ughhhh, owwwwwwww," she groans, lifting her head from the steering wheel, but as she does she remembers why she swerved. Slightly out of worry but more out of anger Maria climbs, stumbles, out of the car. There's the culprit: blue hair, blond eyes and very exposed and he's just standing there staring like an idiot.

Maria can't help but look away blushing, _why the heck is he...naked! _The boy was standing tall: he had pale skin, medium blond hair, very big blue eyes and he was definitely well built, his facial feature was quite attractive to. "Excuse me, but why are you out here...in the middle of the road..._naked?" _she inquired keeping her eyes on his face.

The boy just stared at her dumbfounded, she watched his mouth open and close a few times as if he was going to speak but decided against it. After about five minutes of this he finally spoke, "Who am I? Where am I? Who are you? Where are my clothes?"

"What?" was all she could manage to reply, she watched as he went to repeat what he said, quickly jumping in, "that was a rhetorical question, I was actually expecting you to tell me the answers so stop messing and start fessing," she rolled her eyes at the rhyme she had incidentally made, cursing herself under her breath.

"Um-I...I can't," the boy replied, staring at her just as clueless as before, "I really don't know, I-I don't remember anything..." he stated. She started in amusement and shock, turning back to look at her car while she thought.

_Well I can't leave him here...and he does seemed to genuinely have...what's it called__...__amnesia! Something terrible must have happened to him, maybe he's got some serious injuries, I should take him to a hospital or something..._she looked back at him, blushed and turned back,_ but first I definitely need to clothes him._

"Come on, get in the car," she commanded, the boy looked confused and wary, she turned to look at him, "I'm going to take you back to mine and give you some clothes, then I'm going to take you to the hospital" she explained, the boy still looked wary.

Sighing she walked towards her car, opening her door she sat in the seat and started the engine, thankful the car wasn't too badly ruined, "Look it's that or you can stay here and figure out for yourself what you're going to do, then start walking,"

It only took a minute for the boy to realise the offer and get into the car, after she was right there was no where for him to go, he had no clothes and no memory, what she offered were his best chances.

It didn't take her much longer to get back to the academy, yes she was arriving early but she wanted a few days extra to settle in before school, a lot of the people that went to Spenser did, plus the end of year parties at Ipswich where great.

Getting out of the car she moved to the trunk, "Wait there, I'll get you a coat," she muttered as she went to open the suitcase, then saw the blank folded on it, picking it up she chucked it to the boy, glad she had a convertible and didn't need to walk around to give it to him. "Just wrap that around you for now," she groaned hauling the suitcase from her trunk, the boy watched her curiously having already got out of the car.

"Tch, a man should help a girl lift heavy things," she joked, but the boy moved forward to help her move the suitcase, "I was kidding!" she exclaimed, blushing as he almost dropped the blanket to help her, averting her eyes she shook her head "Look just follow me and keep yourself covered up,"

The walk back to her dorm room had been silent and almost peaceful, a few people had stared when the passed and she even noted a few lifted eyebrows questioning her, some scrutinising her. Maria didn't care, she wasn't going to abandon the poor guy because people thought she was up to something with him; she loved Mickey and she knew he would understand when she told him.

_Mmmm Mickey I can't wait to see him again,_ she smiled at the thought of seeing her boyfriend; they had to depart from each other three weeks ago so he could go on holiday with his parents. She missed him a lot, shaking the thoughts from her head she unlocked the dorm, luckily her roommate wasn't back yet.

Dragging the suitcase in she threw it up on her roommates bed and walked over to the closet "You can have a seat," she mutter to the boy as she rummaged threw the closet for the few items of boys clothing she still had. The sound of her mattress going down alerted her that the boy had sat down, "Now, you can have a shower too if you want" as she said this she pulled a towel from the cupboard shelf, took a shirt and jeans and walked back over to the bed placing them beside him.

She stood looking for a moment thinking about what else he would need, when it came to her she merely "Ahaa'd," and walked over to the draws, pulling open the first she yet again rummaged through piles of underwear and pulled out a pair of grey boxer and black socks, to which she return to the closet bent down grabbing some black trainers.

Placing them onto of the pile next to the boy she gave him a thoughtful look "This should be all you need," the boy stood up, wrapping the blanket around his waist like a towel and picking up the clothes pile from the bed, he followed her out of the room towards the showering area for the boys "There'll be shampoo and what not in there" she muttered before leaving him.

Back in her room Maria had managed to finish unpacking her suitcase, she slid the suitcase under her bed out of the way. Maria had called the only garage in town when she had returned to the room earlier and booked the car in. She was lying down on her bed listening to her IPod when the boy retuning.

She had to admit the clothes made him look very good: The faded dark blue jeans were loose but not too much, the belt studded belt hung down only having been place threw one loop and two chains hung across the side of his waist through the belt loops. _I forgot they were still on there_ she mused. The black shirt was also loose on him, but it was fitted so it framed his body, a couple of the top buttons ere undone showing the top of his chest, she noted. The black trainers had luckily fitted him. The dark colours suited him well; His pale skin glowed so much brighter and beautiful.

"Thank you," the voice came, less timid and unsure now "you didn't have to help me...give me these clothes and what not, especially after I caused you to crash, so thank you" he was wearing a dazzling smile.

Taken aback by the fact he was speaking, and apologising to her! She found it hard to reply straight away "T-that's ok," she stuttered, unable to say much more. He just kept surprising her, first he looked amazing in those clothes, and then he spoke for the second time in the like 3 hours and then that dazzling smile. Maria couldn't keep up with him.

She felt the bed go down at her feet ad he sat down, he kept his eyes on the ground the whole time, and it must have been twenty minutes of silence until they spoke again and even more surprisingly it was _he_ who spoke first.

"May I ask, why you have these clothes?" he paused and his voice became thoughtful, "I mean after all they are _men's_ clothes" he turned his piercing blue eyes on her, she had to look away.

"I-um- I've had them for a while," she muttered, she didn't really ant to tell him why she had them or where she got them but mostly she just didn't want to talk about who they belonged to. She settle for a tiny white lie," There my boyfriend's, he leaves them here in case he stays the night," it was partially true, she did have clothes Mickey left in her dorm, but they weren't them.

"Oh," was the only reply she got, watching his mouth form the O as he spoke, "He has good taste"

"Yea," she blinked smiling warmly now, "very good taste"

The boy watched her interestingly as, although she was here, her eyes appear to be elsewhere in her mind, "Everything ok?"

The voice brought her back to reality "Oh, um yea," she chuckled, her cheek tinting pink with embarrassment, "so have you remembered anything yet?" she asked sitting up, she didn't really want to go back out, if the boy remembered then she would be able to stay here and he could make his own way home.

"No," he frowned looking out the window, the sky was starting to dim "...but..." he started but never finished, which left Maria staring at him waiting. When she decided he wasn't going to finish the sentence she sat up.

"C'mon then lets take you to see someone who can help you," she wore a friendly smiled as she moved from the bed to the door but the boy didn't move, she frowned "not coming?" she joked.

There as another silence but it as shorter this time, "Can we not go to the hospital, just yet," the boy seemed unsure in his voice but Maria would amuse him for now.

"Why not?"

"I-I," the boy struggled to answer and she was getting impatient with him, he had intruded into her life now expected to stay? Finally the boy managed to piece together his sentence, "I'm not sure that I'm ready to remember who I am, just yet"

Maria stared at him shocked, _who wouldn't want to remember who they are?_ She couldn't figure out his reasoning, then he told her, "I-I'm just not sure-" he sighed frustrated "I'm afraid."

And in that moment Maria melted, he looked so vulnerable, so sad and so broken, he looked just like...

"Fine," she murmured closing the door, "You can sleep in my roommates bed for now, she not here yet so she probably wont be back for a week, you have ill then to figure out what you wanna do" she stated.

He looked up at her cracking out another dazzling smile, standing up he grinned an sauntered over to the other bed, sitting on it "Thank you,"

_Day2- Tuesday 11AM_

Something smelt good, that was the first thing Maria's waking self managed to think "mmmmm," she murmured.

"Glad you like my cooking," a smirking voice came and Maria shot up,_ cooking? There's no kitchen in here. _She was worried. When she took in the site before her she sighed with relief while the boy raised an eyebrow in amusement. "What, you thought I was actually cooking in here," he chuckled.

"Well..." she blushed, he stood from his bed and brought over a plate filled with food: eggs, bacon, sausages, tomatoes, fried bread, mushroom and other things. She raised an eyebrow "You made this?_ For me?_"

The boy chuckled at her "Yes, as a thank you gift," he looked down at her smiling friendly, "You know not many people would have done what you did for me, so thanks" he watched her blush and smiled more.

Taking the plate and sitting up Maria smiled then frowned at his words "Well I like to have more faith in people, "she paused then looked at him, he had now returned to sitting on the bed eating and reading one of her books, however he was paying full attention to her as she spoke "So don't give me reason to lose that faith, please"

"Ok," he nodded, sincerely.

The rest of the day was spent in the dorm room, she would watch him curiously, he would get annoyed and retort with 'what's' and 'stop looking at me', and she'd just chuckle. Later on he would finally give up reading and question Maria on her life, the town and everything else really. She answered his entire questions except for when he asked her who the clothes really belonged to, explaining that he could tell she had been lying. She refused to tell and with that they both returned to silence then went to bed.

_Day3- Wednesday 4AM_

There was a raging storm outside: thunder, lightening, blizzard like rain and possible hail. However Maria woke up sweating with a jolt, someone had been shaking her, in the dark she could barely make out his piercing blue eyes but when she did she could see they were filled with terror.

"C-c-can I-I s-s-s-sleep with y-y-you," Maria was shocked and surprised, from looking at him he was at the very least 18, and he was afraid of _storms?_ "I promise I'm not going to try anything!" he exclaimed fastly, his stuttered momentarily gone due to embarrassment.

Maria chuckled a little warily "Um I guess so, so long as keep that promise," she chuckled more now, lifting her arm up allowing him to climb under the covers. Taken aback when he immediately snuggled up to her, he was shaking with fear and Maria found herself hushing him, telling him it'd all be fine and the storm would pass. After a while he fell asleep but Maria couldn't sleep.

_This boy, he's so much like... he looks just like him, acts just like him, he's even afraid of storms! But it's not him, I know that, right? Right? Right. But, I just wanna... Just have to make sure..._

Maria moved her free arm, the other was wrapped around the boy's back, moving her free hand to his face she lightly traced his features, at first he flinched and she was scared she may have woken him but when he didn't stir any more she realised it was fine. It wasn't him.

Eventually the storm died down but not until 7pm, far too late for them to go out anywhere, Maria sighed school would start soon. And he would be gone. Maria had kind have started getting attached to this mysterious blond who was like_ him _in so many ways, yet she had learnt was so different at the same time. But hey maybe hen he remembered things, he would remember he went here and they could still see each other and be friends. She hoped he went here so badly.

A little later that evening she got a phone call, it as Emily. She wanted to meet up on Sunday for drinks before they went back. Maria agreed asking if she could bring him along.

_Day4- Thursday 3pm_

Sitting on her bed, having just come back from town Maria watched the boy as she did, quite a bit. Getting irritated as usual he turned to look at her "Is there something you want?" he asked "cause if not could you please stop staring," he whined.

Maria giggled, and then put a more serious look on her face "I was just thinking," she paused for dramatic effect; the boy raised an eyebrow questioningly when she didn't continue.

"Yes," he urged.

"Maria giggles again at his impatience, "I was just thinking," she paused and continued after a moment of looking at him "As I was saying before, I was just thinking...about _you._"

He raised an eyebrow curious and questioningly now as he moved a little closer to her, he lent down levelling their faces, he smirked at her "Oh yeah?" he paused "Tch, shouldn't be thinking about me" he scolded playfully.

Maria chuckled and playfully slapped the side of his head, "Don't get cocky, and let me finish what I'm saying,"

He whined rubbing the side of his head where she had hit him, "I'm waiting," he hissed.

Grinning, Maria continued "I was just thinking about you, and how you needed a name," she watched as he looked at her, realisation dawning on his face. He collapsed on the bed next to her and lay back looking at her back as she sat.

"You're right there," he stated with recognition, after a paused moment he spoke again "I want you to choose one for me,"

Maria turned to look at him, he was now watching the ceiling intently, "Ok," she paused, thinking, "I'm going to call you...Max"

Max raised an eyebrow at her "Why Max?" he asked, she just stared unable to answer, he looked away "I like it, Max is a good name,"

Maria sighed with relief then smiled "Yeah, it's the best name in the world," she grinned at him before laying back to join him in staring at the ceiling, "Can I ask you something, Max?" she just wanted to say his name.

"Yeah, shoot away,"

"Have you managed to remember anything yet?" Max turned his head to look at her, she was staring intently at the ceiling biting her lip, and it didn't look like she wanted him to say yes.

"No, not yet," he paused and balanced his head on the palm of his hand, sitting up on the elbows he watched her, "I' have been trying to but nothing's worked" he admitted, he noticed her face lighten a little and a hint of small smile twitch the corner of her lips.

"Oh, that's a shame," she replied looking up at his face, only now just noticing he as staring down at her, she became self conscious "_What_?"

A smirk flashed across Max's lips and Maria heart raced, "Nothing," he replied quirking an eyebrow.

"Then stop staring at me!" she exclaimed blushing. Max chuckled at her, grinning like a madman when he stopped laughing.

"Now you know how_ I _feel," he lent his face a little closer to hers "See, it get's irritating, right? Makes you uncomfortable, self conscious, right?" Max watched her blush. He couldn't help himself anymore, she looked adorable.

Maria felt it, before she realised he was doing. Max's hand was brushing back and forth across her waist and he was leaning in closing the space between their faces and lips._ Oh God I should stop him, I can't do this I...His eyes God there so beautiful, wait what no! I can't do this I have a boyfriend, a boyfriend that I love a lot and, oh my god his skin is so soft and the way he's hand feels on my stomach..._

_But I can't..._

_Can I...?_

_No! But__..._

Her self conflict was silenced as his lips pressed down on hers, her eyes were wide with shock for a moment and then she melt, bringing her arms up to his neck and winding her fingers into his hair and pressing down on the back of his head making the kiss a little rougher. Maria shuddered as she felt Max's tongue brush her bottom lip, she gasped allowing him to slide his tongue inside and explore the cave of her mouth.

Maria almost bit Max's tongue when she heard the soft wrapping on her door, "Ignore it," he whispered, pleaded on her lips but something in her gut told her she just couldn't. He groaned as she pulled away from his grip and stumbled to the door. Max watched her face fall.

"Hi Mickey,"

_Day5- Friday 6pm_

"Maria," his voice came softly in an almost pleading tone, "Please Maria," it didn't faze her.

Maria was curled up on her bed in tears; Mickey had as good as gone. Finding Max in her room was tough on Mickey, but when he found out he'd been there for almost five days he couldn't handle. He saw the way Max looked at her, the looks he gave Mickey. He could tell something ha to be going on, no matter how much Maria denied it.

She told him that they had kissed but it had literally just happened, she said she regretted it and that she didn't want to loose Mickey, she loved him and she knew he loved her so he could find it in him to forgive her right?

Wrong.

_"You want this relationship to stay; you have to get rid of him!"_

_"I can't just get rid of him, he's no memory!" she paused, "And he's my friend!"_

_"Who wants to fuck you!" Mickey was in a blind rage, yelling "No! You have to get rid of him and never see him again or we're done and that it!"_

With that Mickey had stormed out. Maria had been crying since he left, Max had been trying to comfort her but it wasn't working, he ran a stressed hand through his hair, he had tried everything. There was nothing to lose now.

Maria felt the bed go down with the extra weight but didn't care to think about it until she felt somebody else, Max was wrapping his arms around her was, twisting his legs through hers so they fit together perfectly, finding her hands he tugged at them entwining his finger with hers and rested his head next to hers and whispered in her ear "Everything will be fine, it'll all work out," he paused, "I'll do anything to make you smile again, even if I have to leave" he sounded sad, she had stopped crying. She was shocked; this was something _He_ would have done.

Her hand gripped his tight, "No I don't want you to leave," she paused and closed her eyes, "Will you stay? Tonight, here with me like this, and stay, stay permanently." she ended then started at the wall, she could hear his contemplative breathing and added "I mean I understand if you don't want to, I mean I can understand you want to kno-"

She was cut off by a kiss placed gently on the back of her neck, the breathing she felt after sent tingles through her, "I don't want to leave, I don't want to know if it means leaving you,"

Maria smiled, she didn't know hat this was but at the very least they were friends and she didn't want to lose that bond, she'd only just found it again.

_Day6- Saturday 6pm_

Max stood under the shower, the water as hitting down fast now, Maria's roommate had returned today, Max now had to sleep on the floor. He sighed running a hand through his wet hair, "I've got to tell her," he mumbled to himself and then it hit him again, the striking pain in his head and chest, he fell to the ground grasping his head, he anted to scream but he was pretty sure he'd be heard. Instead he let out a deep groan of pain.

The images flashed through his head, hard sharp and fast "No! No! I'm Max! Not, not...arghhh,"

Max stood, wrapping the towel around his waist walking out, he past a brunette boy with medium length hair on his way, he looked familiar.

Maria looked up when she felt a weight on the bed, she knew it was Max, "Hey," she could smell the shampoo floating off him and leaned in to sniff his hair" Wow...that's...some good smelling shampoo" she blushed. Max chuckled and smiled warmly but this time his smile seemed more aged.

"Glad you like it, I guess this is my brand now," His eyes creased in the corners, she noted.

"Everything ok?"

Max looked at Maria and smiled a worriless smile, she thought, "Everything is fine,"

_Day7- Sunday 10AM_

_The Last Day Of Maria Gate._

"Mariaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Cindy, her roommate, drew out as rough hands shook her awake. Maria groaned and turned to look at her, Cindy looked a little freaked then Maria realised she was scowling at her.

"Sorry," she mumbled tiredly smiling, "What do you want though?" Cindy's face lit up.

"Get up we are going shopping for tonight!" she exclaimed, too excited for this time in the morning in Maria's opinion, then she realised why, Max had been up for at least two hours filling her in on the past couple of days, which she found exciting and shocking.

After getting ready to go out, Maria had left with Cindy and Max in her now fixed car. They spent the majority of the day shopping and chilling in the town, later they returned to the doors and began to get ready for going to Nicky's. Cindy had decided she was going to hang with Emily and the girls to get ready; she didn't want Max hear alone and demanded Maria stay with him.

Maria was just getting everything she was wearing ready, when Max came back from showering, he showered a lot she noticed, clean freak she chuckled to herself. When he came in he was wearing the clothes they had bought for him today, she shook her head disapprovingly.

"I have something better for you to wear tonight," she smiled, walking to the closet she pulled down a box and sighed, Max watched intently.

"Are you ever going to tell me where you got these clothes from?" he questioned her. Maria merely smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe one day," she paused then walked over to him "If I count you as a close friend" Max snaked his arms around her waist and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Are we not close friends yet?" he lent closer but Maria spread her hands on his chest and pushed him back, he looked at her questioning the action but she didn't speak, instead she slid her hands to the bottom of his T-shirt and pulled it up, he lifted his arms for her. She folded the shirt in her hands; they were still pretty close in his grasp. His eyes watched curiously.

Maria smiled and wriggled from his grip, she walked over to the box she had pulled out of the closet. Placing the new shirt next to it she took the lid from the box and pulled out a black top with some band name wrote across, _Broken Angels_. There words were a mash of colours: Black, red, white and grey. There was an image of girl: Torn wings, black and white, she was naked covered by a thorned rose bush consistent of silver and red roses.

"You should feel very grateful, this band were amazing and on there way to the top," she sighed sadly walking back over to him, "Lift your arms," she demanded and he obeyed. Maria smiled she couldn't help but trail a hand over his chest before putting the shirt on him, he watched with his usual raised eyebrow curiously until she slid the top on him, letting her hand brush against the skin of his arms.

Returning to the box she pulled out a worn black shirt and chucked it to him, "Put it on, but don't button it up," she demanded he obeyed. She looked down in the box grinning at the remaining contents, pulling the trousers out she grinned chucking them to him. They were tight black ripped skinny jeans. "Put um on I won't look."

He chuckled and she felt his arms encircle around her "I wouldn't mind," he breathed in her ear, her heart pounded. Turning around she grinned up at him.

"Shut up and change into them," she grinned trying to scolding, turning back to the box she pulled out a few other things, "Done?"

"Yes," she could hear the smirk in his face. Turning back to him, he already looked stunning, she knew he would. She moved over and tugged a rough black belt, which also had the Broken Angels name and a similar design just without the girl, feather taking her place. Then she reached up and placed a few chains around his neck. He looked amazing.

"I've two last touches," she grinned, leaning up she messed around with his hair, making it a messy style slipping a little gel in so it'd hold. Walking back to the box she pulled out two things, some black Broken Angels converse and a worn leather jacket, she threw them at him. "Put um on and I'll be done soon"

Maria left the room and returned ten minutes later wrapped in a towel, she had already put her underwear on not wanting to be completely exposed, when she entered the room her heart almost stopped as she saw him sprawled out on the bed, his arms folded behind his head he was smirking at her in the exact same way.

"T-turn around," she stuttered, clasping her towel hard; almost having dropped it a moment ago thanks to her mini heart attack.

His lips curved up more in a smirk and he closed his eyes "I'll try not to peek," he chuckled; she protested but moved to change anyway. She had laid the clothes on her bed but now looked at them disapprovingly. She hadn't worn these since he'd been gone.

The top matched the one Max was wearing accepted it was designed for girls and had her similar torn of look, however it was only torn to the point you could see just above her belly button. She grinned as she looked and picked up the belly bar: two folded wings, red and black. Picking up the folded skirt, it was white with chains sprayed black attached, dangling all over. It'd had been years since she wore a skirt. She added the finishing touches, before slipping into her shoes: Black studded boots with heels and a fitted and worn leather jacket.

Ruffling her hair out once she turned to look at Max who still had his eyes closed "You can look now," she chuckled and he opened his eyes, which grew wider as he took in her appearance.

"Um _wow_," he muttered looking her up and down, "Wear have you been keeping _those_" he questioned, pointing to her clothes, she just grinned.

"C'mon time to go and I've another surprise," she grinned. As they exited the building Max headed for the car but she stopped him, pulling him back she pressed him against the wall, sliding her hands down his shoulders and chest, she stopped at the pocket of his jacket, looked up at him grinning as she slipped her hand in the pocket and pulled at some keys. The entire time he just stared nervously at her.

She took his hand and led him away behind the building to a closed off parking area "I paid extra to keep this here, safe and sound," she smiled fondly at the bike before them and whispered under her breath to herself, "..._For you_..."

After a twenty minute drive Maria parked up outside Nicky's, Max still had his hands firmly wrapped around her waist, she thought he was afraid to let go shocked from the ride and chuckled. Max simply lent down and whispered in her ear "_That_ was fucking amazing,"

Slipping off the bike she turned and grinned at Max, "You are going to love Nicky's it's great!" she exclaimed but Max was too wrapped up in the features of her face, he'd never seen her look so happy and enthusiastic, she turned to go but her grabbed her snaking a hand around her waist, stroking her exposed lower back, he lent down.

"First, I want to do this," he whispered in her ear as he nibbled the shell of her ear before drawing back and pressing his lips to hers, she kissed back, instantly melting under his touch, letting her eyes flicker open momentarily and smiling when she saw his face. It was a perfect moment, he was perfect.

But perfection never lasts and after a moment he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers, "I had to," he paused and she watched him close his eyes "I know eventually I'm going to have to find out who I am, this ridiculous happiness can't be mine to keep but for now, I will keep it"

With that he turned, taking her hand and pulled a stunned Maria along to the bar.

_11:30pm_

Maria had been happily dancing away with Max when it had happened, Mickey walked in, he saw them and went absolutely crazy "I knew it!" he'd hissed. She had tried to explain to him but couldn't he wouldn't listen to reason, he was going to hit Max when he was momentarily distracted Nicky had given him a stern look and warned against it, so he left.

But Maria had run out of the bar and Max followed her.

"Maria, please stop!" he yelled out and eventually she did, they were deep in the forest.

"I'm sorry Max! I'm so, so, so sorry!" she cried turning back to him back to him, he looked like a clone of him, she crashed to her knees crying. What she had done wasn't right, she couldn't replace him. Max simply walked over and knelt down beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright, everything will be ok," he whispered comfortingly "I have something to tell you" he whispered, gently stroking a thumb across her cheek to wipe away the tears. She looked up at him with wide, waiting, innocent eyes.

"First, you should know," he paused nervous, "I love you, always have always will-" Maria never got to hear him finish.

"You!" she hissed, "You, you did it! It's all your fault!" the figure enclosed on her "You killed him!" she shrieked.

"Ha-ha not yet I didn't," the cold voice shrieked, those dark black swirling eyes found hers and she shivered, how had he found her, how had she got here and where was Max..."But you will tell me where he is," he hissed.

Taking his words she looked up at him confused but never got to ask him what he meant, instead she spent the next few hours of her life screaming and shrieking in pain, shocked at how long she lasted. She only had one last peaceful thought; _at least with me gone he's safe._

Later that night, a blond boy awoke alone.

**A.N: Originally I had wanted to do a lot more on the death scene but I don't know, when I got to it I just felt this was too long, and I realised the scene would give away far to much about the storyline. But you have peeked into what's to come.**

**Reviews would be lovely, but no pressure ;D**

**(Although they make me more likely to update faster ;3)**

_**~RevengeLovesCompany**_


	7. Chapter 7 Argument In The Shadows

**Choice's And Consequences. 33 pages so far.**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the covenant or its characters and ideas, nor any songs featured in this, I own only my OC/s and plot_

_"Who is Maria Gate?" both Pogue and Caleb asked confused, there gazing flickering between Reid and Tyler, who both simultaneously answered._

_"A girl found dead up near Nicky's,"_

Reid turned his attention to Tyler narrowing his eyes in what seemed to be suspicion "How'd you know that, the police haven't told anyone accept immediate family," Reid watched as Tyler's eye grew wide in astonishment and anger.

"What exactly are you implying to me Reid Garwin!" he paused anger clearly overriding everything else, he became instinctive his eyes turning back as his hands grip Reid's neck "Are you trying to say I _KILLED_ her!" he hissed viciously and for a moment the thought actually entered Reid's eyes. Tyler saw it.

"No, I was merely curious about how you know about it, I have been told and interviewed by the police that is why _I_ know," Reid's own eyes now were black, with a strength Tyler had never known Reid to have, he removed Tyler's grip from around his neck, "And lower ya damned voice, and stop using" he hissed angrily in the youngest brothers ear. The other two brothers were now very conscious of the looks they were receiving from other students.

Asserting his alpha male like status for their 'pack' Caleb got in between the two boys, a calmed look on his face and a hand pressed firmly against each chest as a physical barrier "Reid, cool it," he murmured softly feeling the waves of power flowing from him. Where had Reid found so much power?

Reid hissed and visible flinched away from Caleb's hand earning more then one odd look from all three brothers "Don't tell me to calm down, tell that damn hothead to calm down and to stop using so much!" he growled out the words in a commanding tone which took Caleb by surprise. After a few moment of silence Reid let out a huff of air, and pushed his way out of the corner Tyler had gotten him into, and abandoned his brothers in the hallway "Later" he muttered as his only parting gift.

oOo

Kita had parted with Reid in the hallway after returning when Sara and Kate had practically dragged her away squealing excitedly "Kita!" Sara squealed, in a most particularly girly voice, "You and Reid have been gone a looooong time,"

Kate visible rolled her eyes at Sara lack of subtlety and she almost practically joked at Kita's dense-ness when she replied with "So...?" Sara wore an 'are you frackin kidding me' face which Kate laughed at, hard, out-loud. "What?" Kita stared at them like they were two very odd beings; oh she knew what they were implying and she was planning on playing dumb to the very end. "We ran late because the poli-" she was cut off mid sentence by yells from nearby.

Familiar voices yelling, she observed.

Turning to see where and who the commotion was coming from (She prayed it wasn't the person she thought it was. Her prayers were unanswered) to her great distaste Kita observed as the two, of the four boys, got into a heated argument, unfortunately she couldn't hear what exactly it was they were arguing about. Things were getting very heated whatever it was, and then Reid left.

Kita eyed him curiously as he walked away, until he turned a corner and was gone from her eyesight, it was then questions began to form in her mind about the mysterious blonde boy who she'd never seen at Nicky's the entire time she had worked there, yet everyone seemed to know him.

"What was that about?" she asked, turning back to the two girls inquisitively. Sara shrugged her shoulder's glancing to Kate who just shook her head.

"Who knows or cares? It was probably something stupid," Kate grinned, brushing it off. Kita narrowed her eyes, there seemed to be more to it, anyone with half a brain could see that, that was a serious fight. The emotion that had swirled in the brunettes eyes showed a deep pain he would never voice, whereas Reid had looked at the boy, at all three of them, blankly with no emotion, at least, she noticed, until the eldest -Caleb, she remembered- put his hand on him, then he had tensed with anger and an unreadable emotion swirling in his ocean blue eyes. It had made her both curious and uncomfortable.

Kita moved, ready to follow after the blonde her curiosity having gotten the best of her when she noticed Caleb, that was definitely the boy's name –she had come to realise-, pulled away from the group with short goodbyes and took off after the blonde who had just disappeared out of the big oak door's at the entrance of the school –which, luckily, happened to be just at the end of the hall the clash had taken place in.

Kita frowned, barely noticeable but it was there, "You know what, you're probably right, after all boys' fights generally are pointless," she chuckled and gave a short smile, "Well on to the next class...or is it lunch now?"

Sara and Kate grinned "It's lunch so..." the girls shared a devious look before each taking one of Kita's wrists in their hands, "You have things to tell us," and they began dragging –practically- her to their lunch area.

oOo

Reid pushed his way through the oncoming crowd as the outside air hit his face; he walked bristly across the campus –once out of the crow of finished students heading in for lunch- towards the parking lot, he could feel someone following him but daren't look back, that would mean acknowledgment and if it was one of the group he would have to stop and speak with them.

He let out a sigh of relief as he made it to the parking lot, spotting his car he walked briskly towards. Escape was just within his grasp, until the sound of flesh hitting metal and the presence off a body close to his made him pause. He was encased between the stranger's arms and his car, unable to turn to face the arms owner.

"What do you want?" he asked, attempting a tone of harshness.

"To know..." The voice paused, breath tickling his neck making him shiver, "Why? Why did you leave..?" The voice seemed to want to know more then was being asking, allowing to be asked. Of course Reid knew this voice, breath; even the body warmth was unique and familiar to him.

"I had to," He didn't sound to confident, "I needed to"

One of the hands placed flat on the surface of the car moved, hovering over Reid's shoulder as if debating on whether or not to turn him to face the stranger, the hand faltered, almost grasping the shoulder but deciding to instead take back its place on the car.

"You were missed, you know," another tingling breath sensation past down his neck and spine, "I missed you, perhaps more then I should have..."

"Missed me?" He hissed angrily, "More like you missed having a damn toy to control!" Reid began struggling pushing back on the body, grasping the wrists of the constraining arms. A quick grunt of surprise was released before the body pressed down on his becoming a dead weight, trapping Reid's hands around the wrists.

He felt the breath on his ear before the lips, "It was never like that _Reid_, I never used you, never controlled you, never wanted to," a soft kiss, that wouldn't have even been noticed if not for the burning sensation it left on the particular spot the lips had brushed against, placed gently on the shell of his ear was the only warning he had "If you promise not to leave, I'll tell you for sure who I am, you'll have no more guesses unanswered, no more faceless dreams. No more walls for _me_ to hide behind"

With that the body heat was gone and Reid was left alone in the parking lot, but not for long. He had just unlocked his door, maybe a minute after the 'visit' when Caleb was behind him, stopping him from entering the car, one hand placed firmly on the door, stopping him from opening it. For a moment Reid could have sworn that it _him_, having changed his mind about leaving. Until he saw Caleb's face, he was 99.9% sure that, unfortunately, it was not Caleb who had been...well there wasn't really a way to define what there was happening between him and his visitor.

"What do you want!" He hissed, irritated.

"To see if you were alright...you seemed pretty pissed when you left," Caleb's voice faltered, he turned Reid around to face him, "I wanted to make sure you weren't going to disappear on us again" Reid was slightly taken aback by how close Caleb was, and how sincerely fearful his eyes seemed. He did not intend to answer though, and so remained silent with a nice blank look on his face as if to imply that 'hey you're taking up my important time' or maybe more of a 'you're wasting your breath and my time' it could be either really.

"Reid...please, don't push me away, we might've fought a lot but you're still one of my closest friends" he paused unsure of himself, "I know we've never really seen eye to eye but don't go away again, it felt wrong not to have you here with us, and Tyler's out-burst I know you don't understand but he's just scared tha-"

"I'm not leaving, just going for a drive," Reid interrupted, "So don't fret...and don't get all sickly emotional, its weird go offer your sensitivity to Tyler or Pogue I don't do talking"

Caleb looked hurt, "I promise, I'll let you know when the time's right" he murmured in a soft, strange, tone that didn't feel like his own, he was being so out of character today it was no wonder Caleb moved his hand in surprise, allowing Reid the time to escape into his car and leave a very confused looking Caleb watching after him.

"It's not him, no matter what you want to think, it never will be, he loves her and you are not interested anyway. You need to tell that creep where to go next time," Reid repeated mentally and verbally to himself in the car as he drove away.


End file.
